


Fragile Humans

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [195]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hunt Gone Wrong, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experience, needing reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam almost gets taken down on a hunt, the monster missing him by inches, and Cas can't stop touching him afterwards.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: Sam comes close to death but isn't actually hurt, it's more of a hunt gone wrong scare. Hurt/comfort, reassurance.

Cas manages to hold on until they’re in their own motel room.

He holds on to the need to touch and hold and physically reassure himself that Sam is alive and well and still whole, that is. The blind panic, the desperate, stomach-dropping fear, the resulting anxiety, that even he cannot hold on to and hide.

Sam has said he’s fine, that nothing happened, that he knows what he’s doing, and Cas knows that’s true, _he does_ , but that doesn’t mean he has to be okay with claws coming so close to his beloved human.

Humans break too easily. Sam is hardier than most, but, at the end of the day, that won’t mean much.

Once their motel room door is closed, and Dean’s left, one last shoulder-squeeze for his brother, Cas can’t keep his hands off of Sam.

Sam chuckles a bit, startled, as Cas presses close. “Cas, really, I’m okay.”

“You came _this_  close to dying,” Cas says sternly. “I am allowed to be upset.”

Sam’s face changes instantly, looking contrite. “Okay, okay. I swear, it wasn’t that bad, though. That’s the job.”

Cas wants to curse the job for putting his brave, stupid human in danger, but he refrains. Instead, he pushes his hands up Sam’s shirt.

Sam jumps. “God, your fingers are cold,” he says.

“Shush,” Cas says. “Let me touch you?”

Sam nods. “Yeah. Of course.”

So Cas pushes his hands further up Sam’s shirt, laying flat palms against skin. Whole, unmarred skin. He almost expected claw marks, even if he _knows_  the creature missed.

But just narrowly.

Sam brings his arms up around Cas. “I’m okay,” he promises, voice quiet. He kisses Cas’ temple, and Cas melts into the gesture for a moment.

Cas huffs. “You humans are so breakable,” he says.

Sam seems almost affronted. “I didn’t break!”

“But it would have been easy!” Cas says. “One inch either way, one wrong move…” He shakes his head. “I can’t lose you.”

“You’re not going to,” Sam promises. “I’m fine. See?”

He unwinds his arms from around Cas, and then steps back. Cas almost protests, but then Sam starts removing his shirt, revealing, as Cas knows, perfect, unmarked skin.

“See?” he echoes.

Cas returns his hands, tracing over Sam’s abs, his chest, back down his ribs, around his back. “You have to take care of yourself,” he insists after a moment, hands still not leaving Sam’s skin.

Sam smiles. “I will,” he promises. “And what I don’t do, you and Dean are there to watch my back. I’m okay.” He hesitates. “You wanna…move to the bed?”

Cas thinks about it. Movement likely means dropping his hands, but then the bed means Sam spread out, so Cas can see all of him, touch as long as he wants. Sam can get off his feet–when did he last rest, humans need rest, Cas remembers belatedly–and Cas can watch Sam for as long as he needs. “Yes,” he decides.

Sam smiles at him, then moves backwards, slowly, so Cas doesn’t have to drop his hands if he doesn’t want.

Soon enough, they’re settled in bed, cuddling, Cas’ hands still on Sam’s chest.

Cas presses a kiss to Sam’s throat. “You’re too important to lose, Sam,” he says.

Sam wraps his arm tighter around Cas’ back. “I’m not going anywhere,” he promises.


End file.
